


Daffodil and Daisy Drabbles

by TessaTheirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheirin/pseuds/TessaTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short written works featuring my Inquisitor, Maerwyn Lavellan, and Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Snowball Fight

“Surrender! I do not wish to harm you!” Maerwyn shouted to rise above the clacking of metal and sizzling of magic, throat raw and hoarse. Her warnings seemed futile. Not one soul registered the choice of survival. To Maerwyn’s bewilderment, each confrontation resulted in death.

The mage refused; it didn’t come as a surprise. His face was scrunched in disgust of her existence, of her morality, as he reared back. A sparkling orb of electricity manifested between his palms. Maerwyn cleared her thoughts with a breath of crisp winter air before slamming the butt of her staff into the cushion of snow beneath them. Vines burst from the earth in an explosion of white, curling around the mage like a snake until the final puff of breath was forced from his mouth.

“I warned you.” Maerwyn’s face fell with his corpse. The wind picked up, then. Cold and sharp, like the edge of a dagger slicing against her skin with each burst.

Maerwyn gasped as a tightly packed ball of chilling snow barreled into the back of her head. She reached around, fingers lacing between wet strands of golden curls, brushing against the fluffy remnants of a snowball. She spun to gaze at her lover with a face-splitting grin.

“You do realize I specialize in ice magic, correct?” She teased, a perfectly shaped snowball growing against her open, outstretched palm.

Merrill’s eyes shot open. “Oh, creators! I didn’t think this through, did I?” She darted behind a tree. The branches, heavy with a thick layer of snow atop the needles, folded down to create a barrier between the elves. “Do as you will! This tree will protect me.”

Maerwyn snorted, throwing the first snowball. It burst into tiny crystals immediately upon slamming into the bark, none of which reached Merrill. Not even close. “Do you truly believe a measly tree will protect you from the Inquisitor, da’vhenan?”

In a fit of giggles, Merrill tossed a previously prepared ball of snow toward Maerwyn, smacking against the leather coating of her shoulder. “Well, it appears to be working!” She shouted, a grin stretching wide across her face.

Maerwyn mirrored her expression and focused. The roots of the tree burst from the ground, crawling with spidery legs before settling a few feet to the right. Merrill became clearly vulnerable. “Now, you are mine.”

Another ball of pacted snow plowed towards Merrill, striking her in the side of the head. Bits flew inside her ear, rewarding Maerwyn with a satisfying squeal. “That was amazing! Why didn’t I think of that?”

A familiar cackle erupted from above them. Maerwyn’s head snapped upwards, eyes steady on a smirking Sera. While straddling in bending branch, the rogue shook the needles sprinkling them in snowflakes. Thick clumps soon followed, burying the lovers in a foot of snow. Sera laughed. “Gotcha!”


	2. Are You Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill comforts Maerwyn.

“Are you alright, vhenan?” The soles of Merrill’s feet tapped against the floorboards as she entered Maerwyn’s chambers, each step similar to the beat of a drum. It reverberated inside Maerwyn’s skull, worsening the already throbbing headache.

Maerwyn shrugged off the leather overcoat and gathered a fist-full of underclothes, stained with copious amounts of blood. How humans managed to hold so many pints within their veins was beyond her knowledge. Her mouth downturned in a deep frown as she scrambled with the fabric, desperate to remove it from her body. Maerwyn tossed it onto the floor with a throaty grunt. But she was not rid of the blood yet – it had soaked into the skin of her palm.

“The red templars,” Maerwyn began, voice shaking. “They were men, once.” She gulped, begging the tears to retreat. “I struck them down without a second thought.”

Merrill outstretched her hand, slender fingers hovering barely above her skin, unsure of what action would prove most comforting. She settled for a hand against Maerwyn’s back, moving her palm in small, soothing circles. Small bolts of electricity darted into her muscles, as if needles poked and trailed along the pathway of Merrill’s touch. When Maerwyn didn’t object, Merrill pulled herself closer, lips grazing the skin of Maerwyn’s cheek before planting a kiss.

“You didn’t have any other choice,” Merrill said.

“You’re right.” Maerwyn’s frown deepened as she turned to face her. “I had to protect my people at any cost. But, ma’arlath, what if the cost is my morality?”

Merrill cupped Maerwyn’s cheeks between her palms, offering a loving smile. Her gaze lingered, first on the kindness and forgiveness evident in Maerwyn’s eyes, then on the round, buttony tip of her nose, and, lastly, to her mouth. “Let it take what it must.” Her breath was ragged and warm as she leaned in, placing a soft, subtle kiss against Maerwyn’s lips. 

Maerwyn gasped, skin tingling and vibrating with a ferocity only magic could produce. Her fingers tightened around the green fabric of Merrill’s tunic, holding Merrill’s body firmly against her own. Merrill pulled back too soon. She rested her forehead against Maerwyn’s, a chuckle escaping her lips. “I am not afraid, and neither should you.”


End file.
